


Let's Celebrate?

by bae_yeom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confident Lu Han, Fantasizing, Gay Sex, I'll add more tags when I upload pt 2, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shy Xiumin, Shyness, drunk meeting, will be a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_yeom/pseuds/bae_yeom
Summary: "The temptation of sleep almost pulled him under, but beneath his closed eyes he pictured Xiumin panting and blushing under him back at Kai’s New Year’s party. He remembered how he could barely restrain himself from pouncing on the younger. Back then, Lu Han couldn’t tell if he was disappointed that Xiumin had run away or glad that the Korean man was able to show some self-control."Who knows what will happen when two sexually frustrated men are drunkenly introduced to each other?





	

“Hey Lu Han, I want you to meet someone!” 

Lu Han was dragged out of his reveries as Kai shouted his name over the loud music coming out of a nearby speaker.

Lifting his slightly drunk head, he looked over towards his friend. His grip on the fancy glass tightened slightly when he realized that Kai was accompanied by a certain beauty he hadn’t been introduced to before. 

As he sat himself up properly, he waited for the duo to reach him. He shot a quizzical look at his friend as he and the other sat themselves on the sofa close-by. Slurring, Kai explained, “So this is my friend… Xiumin. Sorry, my dude, I forgot your name for a second,” he said with a slight chuckle before continuing. “Anyways, he’s a pretty attractive guy, and so are you, and here I am trying to hook you guys up. Thank me later,” he said and dashed away. 

Even in his intoxicated state, Lu Han knew that the man called Xiumin didn’t seem comfortable to be thrusted so bluntly into the older’s proximity. Granted they weren’t that close from each other, but Lu Han guessed that it was probably the size of the party that had put the younger on edge.

“S-so, how do you know Kai?” Xiumin finally asked, wanting to get rid of the tension between them.

Lu Han saw the former’s lips moving, and as much as he tried, he really couldn’t hear him over the loud music, so he leaned forward until he was barely a foot away from the other’s face.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, can you repeat?”

“I said: How do you know Kai? Are you a good friend of his?” The younger’s voice sounded so smooth and nice compared to what Lu Han was used to hearing at his age.

An idea popped into Lu Han’s head and he repeated, “Sorry, I really can’t hear you,” with an apologetic smile, even if he wanted to smirk. He grabbed Xiumin’s arm and tugged him gently closer until Lu Han’s mouth was right beside his ear. “What was that?” he repeated.

“U-um, I was just curious about how well you know Kai. Especially that he seemed to think that we should hook up o-or something.” Feeling Xiumin’s hot breath on his ear made Lu Han shiver slightly, but he made sure to hide it.

“Oh you know, I used to work at the same company as him, but oddly enough we’ve grown to be so close I’m practically his hyung,” he all but purred into the other’s ear.

“O-oh! What year are you? I’m also his sunbaenim! I also work for the same company as he does; I think I might’ve seen you around before, though. Have I?” he asked. Lu Han found his voice cute and was glad that Xiumin couldn’t see his closed eyes as he savoured the sound of it.

“Maybe, I mustn’t have heard you talk or else I would’ve definitely remembered it. I’m a 90’s liner,” he smirked a little, expecting the other to say early 90’s but to his utmost surprise he said;

“Sweet! I’m 90’s, too! Ah, wow this is so cool, Kai finally made me meet someone my age!”

Lu Han could practically feel Xiumin’s genuine excitement rolling off him as he did a slight jump of joy that made him knock into Lu Han for a split second. Not even realizing what had happened, he continued, “Maybe we’ll be able to be good friends!”

Quickly disregarding the contact, Lu Han pulled away but made sure to keep close before saying, “I’m sure we’ll be able to become good friends! What do you like to do for hobbies?”

“Well, I’m not able to do that many things for myself since I work so much for Kai’s company, but sometimes I love to walk in the parks near my house and just enjoy the wind going through my hair. It makes me wish I had a dog sometimes, but because I live in the company’s housing, they don’t allow dogs. So I have a cat instead!” 

The older was almost taken aback at the explanation of the younger but found it endearing that he had so much fire inside of him. He compared himself to the Korean man and wondered how come he didn’t have that fire in himself anymore. 

To Xiumin’s and his surprise, he said, “And what’s your cat’s name?”

The younger felt touched that someone had actually listened to all the words he had just poured out and actually felt excited to talk about his cat; even if talking to Lu Han about his cat embarrassed him.

“Well, his name is Chewy because I love Chewbacca from Star Wars–do you know Star Wars?” When Lu Han nodded, Xiumin pressed on, “But yeah, I also called him Chewy because in the first week that I brought him home, he chewed all of the shoes in the apartment and that’s why I now have a cabinet with a door so people don’t complain about having chewed shoes every time they come over…”

As the night went on, both men managed to get to know each other well, so much so, that Lu Han realized by the end of the night that he was already so enticed by Xiumin’s cute, seemingly permanent blush.

“But yeah, so even if I offer my guests some good tea each time they come over, they still seem to focus on the fact that my cat keeps chewing their shoes.” Contrarily to what Lu Han was thinking, Xiumin found himself quite enjoying the other’s smouldering gaze. The younger took notice that when he would speak, the Chinese man’s gaze would dart away every few seconds and come back to flicker between his lips and his eyes. “I mean, how could anyone think of him as anything more than a lovable ball of fur? What’s really nice about his fur is that it’s so soft and. . . I just like to . . .” 

Even if Xiumin had an innocent front, he momentarily wondered if Lu Han liked being choked. The thought distracted him so much from what he was telling Lu Han that his eyes widened and he choked slightly on his spit. It also didn’t help that the Chinese man had put a concerned hand on his knee.

Lu Han wondered why the other looked so flustered all of a sudden just from talking about his cat and leaned even more forward in concern. He even went as far as to put a hand on Xiumin’s knee to show him that he really was paying attention to what Xiumin was saying.

“Anyways, I think I’ve rambled enough about myself and my cat,” he said. “What about you? Something you like to do?”

“Well,” a pause. “I’d like to do you, for sure.”

Xiumin could only blink at the man. Finally he blushed and was so flustered that he didn’t know what to do with himself, and he started to panic that he wasn’t able to find a proper response. He cursed himself for being so shy and awkward around the handsome man but blamed it on the alcohol he had been sipping.

“U-Um, I think I’ll go get myself another drink. I’m feeling like something harder than what I have.” 

And like that, Xiumin stood up and left. Frankly, Xiumin didn’t even know where the drinks were but he knew that he would try his best to find it without bumping into Lu Han again.

It wasn’t that he was repulsed by the man but more so flustered at the fact that he wholeheartedly agreed with him, and he wasn’t expecting the older to voice the thoughts he had been hiding deep within.

He cringed at himself for acting so impulsively by leaving and continued to beat himself up for it for the rest of the night.

\---

Later that night, Lu Han found himself incredibly more drunk than he expected, but then again, wasn’t entirely surprised since the beauty he intended to kiss at the ball drop had escaped him. It bitterly reminded him that he was always alone nowadays anyways, so it wasn’t any different than his regular life. Xiumin had just been so different than what he was used to. 

Even as he threw his guts up the next morning, he was still anguished at his loss.

Lu Han thought he was done thinking about Xiumin until he–once again–found himself stumbling into his room much drunker than anticipated. When the celebration that was held for his birthday had finally come to an end and yet again, he realized that he was alone. 

Then again, he didn’t mind that much, but he wondered what else he could do in life. Then it struck him.

He could totally whip it out and jack off right then and there. Standing up in the middle of his room, if he wanted. Who was there to stop him, right?

The idea was so absurd that he laughed but didn’t even realize he was undressing himself until the cold air enveloped him. The sudden shock made him pause in consideration at his actions but then decided that he should probably at least lie down instead of acting like a horn dog. He shrugged slightly to himself as he lowered his body on his mattress. 

The temptation of sleep almost pulled him under, but beneath his closed eyes he pictured Xiumin panting and blushing under him back at Kai’s New Year’s party. He remembered how he could barely restrain himself from pouncing on the younger. Back then, Lu Han couldn’t tell if he was disappointed that Xiumin had run away or glad that the Korean man was able to show some self-control.

His thoughts drifted to the other man in general as he started to palm himself which turned into slow, long strokes along his shaft. He tugged hard when an image of the other on his knees, lips pressing sinful kisses along his member, tongue licking stripes from his scrotum to his tip. 

Muscles starting to flex harder and harder at each stroke, Lu Han thrusted into his fist at the pretty picture of the younger man on his knees. He still couldn’t stop thinking about it. He tugged again when he thought about how Xiumin would sound when he moaned, when the salty smell of both men’s musk would hit him as he imagined pounding into the former.

He pressed his thumb to his tip as he smothered his precum all over his length and arched his back off the mattress at the sensation. The act had brought him closer to his climax as he felt his jaw go slack and his muscles tense. Soft moans echoed across the room as he rocked himself harder into his hand until he finally came undone in a beautiful mess; there was cum all over his thighs, but he was too spent and focused on getting his breath back.

Once his labouring breath had calmed, Lu Han scrunched his nose at the smell of his drying cum. There was some in the bed sheets but he knew he only had the strength to clean himself up either way. He sighed to himself as the explicit scenarios left his mind. The Chinese man could only wish Xiumin would be in such a position for him. Sighing again, he got up and went to the bathroom to get himself a wet towel.

With a satisfied yet slightly morose train of thought, Lu Han fell into the best sleep he had had in weeks. When he woke up, he wasn’t surprised to feel the recurring disappointment that he didn’t have someone there for him.


End file.
